Ragnarok: Reality Online
by Hack no not haxx0rz
Summary: He's just a Ragnarok player.. Will his knowledge do him good when his digital world becomes his reality..? Chapter Seven's up! (Finally. XD) You're crazy dammit.
1. Chapter One: Where am I?

((I don't own RO.. Gravity does, SO DON'T SUE ME PLZKTHXBAI)  
There was a boy typing non stop in front of a computer screen. He was in his room, with several anime posters pasted up on the walls, a bed by his window, and a computer table across from his bed on the left side, his room was dark except for a lamp that was illuminating a small light. He was playing a game that he had fallen in love with over the past 6 months.  
Ragnarok Online. He had loved this game, from the graphics to the way it worked. Customizable stats, headgears, the whole fight a monster gain experience RPG feel. He also had a real knack for RO too. He was better then most beginners that played.  
Even though he had started only a while ago, his character, a male default Red haired Knight, was one of the best in his guild during the War of Emperium.  
He was sitting in the middle of Payon on his PecoPeco with his guildmates. His Knight was equipped with the usual Fin Helm, the nifty little Romantic Flower, and plopped on top of his Knight's head was a Romantic Gent.  
His guild had survived another seige with their guild emblem still waving on one of the flags outside of Payon. He was about to suggest to his guild that they celebrate by letting off Dead branches right out in front of Prontera, but his mother had just yelled from downstairs to go to bed.  
He sighed, he really had wanted to let off those DBs, but if he didn't get off, there'd be no RO for a week. He said his goodbyes to his guildmates, and logged off. It was late, and he had realized how tired he was. He yawned and stretched his arms, and plopped down on his bed.  
He thought about RO some more before he fell asleep, and the last thought he remembered thinking was, 'Wouldn't it be great if RO was real?'  
  
Our RO prodigy had woken up when he realized the sun was up. He thought that maybe his mother had probably opened the window blinds to wake him up for school or something.  
He was about to pull the blankets over his eyes when he reached, and grabbed, only to realize that he didn't have any blankets on him, he sat up quickly, shocked.  
'!? Where am I!?' He got up to his feet quickly and looked around. It was morning, and he had been sleeping on a green bench. There had been a building on his left overshadowing him, and there were a few stalls selling food. He wasn't in his room! Heck, he wasn't even inside! He didn't know where he was at all!  
There was a girl nearby that noticed his panicked state. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. 'Hello, sir, what's the matter?' He turned towards her, she had brown hair tied into a ponytail, was wearing a pink dress and had a basket of fruit around her arm. 'Where is this place?'  
She was slightly shocked that he wouldn't know, his clothes looked like that of a Novice, an adventurer that just started his journey. 'Why, this is Izlude.' _Izlude!? But..  
_'You mean Izlude.. the place where the Swordsman start out!?' 'Yes, are you going to become a Swordsman?' 'I.. uh..' 'What's your name?' 'T-Takeshi..' His mouth moved automatically.  
His eyes had widen, and at this point he was running out of the town screaming, getting several looks on his way out.  
  
Takeshi had made it out of Izlude panting for air, and had collapsed on his knees with his arms holding him up. _What's going on? Takeshi isn't my name.. Takeshi is my Knight's name! And Izlude...!? That girl also looked like the fruit merchant...  
_He collasped on his stomach and rolled over on his back, staring at the clouds. 'How come I'm not in my room? What's going on? Izlude? Swordsmen!?'  
He sighed and rolled to his side. He was lying on top of green grass, by a small pond. There were Porings, Fabres, Lunatics, and several other monsters moving around him.  
_Ragnarok? I see Porings.. I know this pond by Izlude.. This is Ragnarok!_ Suddenly he remembered. He remembered what he thought before he had fallen asleep.  
"Wouldn't it be great if Ragnarok was real?", Takeshi said aloud to himself. He grabbed his face and yelled in frustration. "ARRRGH!"  
"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." He laughed bitterly.  
  
Takeshi sat up and sighed, and looked around. "It wouldn't be so bad.. if I took a break from real life I guess.. My other real life that is." Problem was, he wouldn't know _how_ long a break, he didn't know how to get back home! He tried to ignore this fact and decided to enjoy it while it lasted.  
He stood up and dusted his pants off. "This IS kinda cool.." He took a small stroll over to the pond to take a careful look at himself. His clothes got changed, maybe his face, or hair got changed too?  
When he saw his reflection in the pond he couldn't help but laugh. He looked exactly like a default red haired Male. Just like his Knight. "Maybe I can make myself a name here too." He cracked his knuckles and turned around to face the hordes of ferocious monsters that he would be fighting.  
Porings, Lunatics, Fabres, and other 'ferocious' monsters. Takeshi let out a long sigh. 'Starting over sucks. No wonder my friends always ask me for tanks when they make a new character.' Takeshi wouldn't know how starting over was like, he had focused solely on his Knight, and he was proud of that. Not many beginners could get the build right the first time.  
'What do I fight these oh so powerful monsters with?' He looked on his sides to see if there was a sword sheath on his side, and there was on his left. He grabbed the top of the sword handle with his right hand, and grabbed the bottom with his left.  
He charged towards an unsuspecting Poring that was facing the other way. He let out a yell, 'Yaaaaah!' And he struck down on the Poring. The sword bounced back and Takeshi stumbled back a little. The Poring turned around quite angry. 'Heh heh.. wha'cha gonna do? Bounce me to death?'  
The Poring charged towards him and tackled Takeshi to the ground. 'Oof!' His right arm was pinned down by the Poring that was chewing his arm, so he instinctively grabbed for a dagger in the bag on his right and stabbed the Poring. He shoved the Poring off of him and landed the finishing blow with the sword.  
  
'Phew..' He sat down and looked at the dagger that was in his right hand. 'Well.. I'm gonna be afraid of Porings from here on out.' And so, he continued to fight these monsters, gaining more, and more battle experience with each victory.  
  
The sky was red, and the sun was going down. Takeshi was sitting down, leaning against a tree and eating an apple he had found in his bag. 'It's a good thing they give Novices starter healing items here too. I'd be pretty dead if they didn't.' His body ached from all the battles he had with Fabres, Lunatics, Porings, ChonChons, he had tears of joy whenever he had found an unoccupied Pupa.  
'I wonder how the experience and level system works here? I mean, it must work out somehow.. I doubt people have HP, SP, and EXP bars floating around them.' To make sure what he said was true, he looked at the upper right hand corner of his eye, and down at his feet.  
He didn't see any bars floating around. He had finished the apple, and tossed the apple core behind him. Several Porings had noticed the remainders of the apple, and fought each other rabidly to get keeps on it. Takeshi stood up and yawned, while stretching his arms. 'Maybe I can get a few more kills before it gets dark.' He twirled the dagger in his hand like a baton. He stashed his dagger in his bag, and started walking while whistling a tune. He was walking along when he had noticed a Pupa. 'Ahaha!'  
He started running towards it when he had bumped into someone else. 'Yow!' They said in unison, and both fell backwards.  
  
Takeshi sat up, rubbing his head. 'Oww..' The other person sat up too, and Takeshi looked at him. The other person was a Novice too, he had blonde hair, and long bangs on both sides of his face, pushed back behind his eyes.  
'Grrrrr..', the other person growled, and jumped up. 'What where you're going creep!' Takeshi looked taken aback, and then stared at him angrily. 'Maybe you should listen to your own advice!' He got up, and they both tried to stare each other down. They got so close that their faces were touching, but then the other Novice shoved back Takeshi with his right hand.  
'I don't have time for your games jerk!' 'Hey-!', Takeshi started to say, but the other Novice had already ran away, far from hearing distance. Takeshi dusted off his clothes, and muttered, 'Jerk..'  
  
He got back to what he was doing before and ran to the Pupa, he sighed in relief. 'Good thing there was no one else here, I wouldn't have gotten it if there were because of that stupid Novice.' He reached to his side for his trusty Sword, but it wasn't there. 'Huh.. Oh well, I'll just use my Dagger and look for my Sword later.'  
He reached for his bag, but there was no bag! 'Oi! What the hell!? ...!' He took in a sharp deep breath. _That other Novice was a pretty good actor!_ 'THAT FREAKIN' BASTARD ROBBED ME!' He ran after the other Novice in a breakneck speed. _I'm gonna get you...!_


	2. Chapter Two: Pirate Thief?

((I don't own teh RO, don't sue me Gravity. D: But I bet some random GM's all like, 'omfgz, ro fanfiction not known by gravety!11! SUUUUEEE!!1)  
Takeshi had finally caught up to the Novice so that he could see him. The other Novice looked behind him, and was surprised to see Takeshi. He pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out.  
This set Takeshi off more, and he ran faster to catch up to the Thieving Novice. _You'd better like pain..._ Takeshi was thinking of different methods of torture as he caught up to the Novice.  
  
Takeshi was only a few more feet away from the Novice so he dived and tackled him down. 'Oof!' The loot slipped out of the Novice's hand and went flying a few feet away from them as he was tackled down.  
Takeshi got up and scrambled towards his bag and made a quick grab for it. He rummaged through his bag to see if everything was where he left it. Takeshi looked up about to ask why the Novice had robbed him, only to find that the Novice was slowly crawling away.  
'Grrr..' He grabbed the Dagger out of his bag, and nailed the Novice's pants to the ground. The Novice looked back, 'Hey-!', but he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head back around only to find an angry Takeshi.  
The Novice's eyes grew big and watery, as if he was about to cry. Takeshi looked at him strangely, 'Hey don't cr-', but it was too late, the waterworks had already begun. Takeshi was suddenly reminded of anime. _Oh boy.. what do I do now?  
_'H-hey! Act your friggin' age! How old are you, like, 16?' No answer, the waterworks kept going. 'Grrr..' At this point Takeshi was getting impatient with the other Novice. He smacked the other Novice in the head, and that seemed to do the trick.  
'Owwww...!' The Novice grabbed the Dagger with his right hand and pulled it out. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. 'That hurt! What was that for?' He tossed the Dagger back to Takeshi, which he fumbled. _What was it for? What was it for!? _'What do you mean what was it for? What WOULDN'T it be for?' The Novice scratched his head confused. 'Hum.. I dunno. What did I do wrong?' Takeshi smacked his face with his hand. 'You're not exactly the brightest star in the sky are you?', he mumbled in his hand.  
He pushed his hair back, 'Okay, let's start with some questions.' 'Okay!' The Novice said happily. 'How old are you? 16?' 'Humm...' The Novice counted his fingers. '12.. 13.. 14.. 15.. 16.. 17- No, wait, yeah! I'm 16.' The Novice grinned, proud of his accomplishment to figure out his age and give the correct answer to the first question.  
Takeshi groaned. 'What's with the waterworks then? You make other 16 year olds, like me-', he added quietly, '-look bad.' 'Me inner child is 6.' '...What?' 'Me. Inner. Child. Is. 6.' 'Y-your inner child!?' 'Aye. Me inner child.' 'O-okay, nevermind.. next question. Why the freak did you rob me?'  
'Oh! That's an easy one. Ye sees, I been wantin' to be a Thief for a reeeeaaal looooong time.' He stretched his arms out to emphasize, 'long time'. 'Sos, I been robbin' peoples, ye'know, just small robberies, like, ye'knows, um... I rob adventurers of their zennies and stuffs. Sos, I'm reeeeaaals good at Thievery and stuffs. Sos, I went to the Thieves' guild and asked them if I could be a Thief. They says, 'Nope.' Takeshi was nodding in sync with every word the Novice had been speaking. 'And I says, 'Why?' And they says, 'Ye're not good enough.' And I asks, 'Why? I been a reeeeeaals good Thief. Me stealin' skills are top notch!' And they says, 'We know, we've seen yer record, but ye see, ye don't have any fightin' experience.' And I says, 'What do I have to with fightin' experience? Thieves steal, not fight.' And they says, 'True, but what happens if ye get caught?' And I says, 'I run away, o' course.' And they says, 'What happens if ye get trapped with nowhere to run?' And I says, 'I be usin' me Cloakin' skills.' And they says, 'Only Assassins know how to do that, and to become an Assassin, you need fightin' experience'  
Sos, here I am, stealin' from ye.' Takeshi nodded, and then shook his head. 'Wait, wait, wait! What's you wanting to be an Assassin got to do with robbing me!?' 'Ohhh, I didn't explain that part did I? Well, you sees they didn't gimme any zeny or stuffs to start out with. Sos, I be thinkin', 'Maybe I'll practice me Thievery and steal some equipments, and here I ams.'  
'Okay, that makes more sense...' 'Wanna party with me?' 'Huh?! That was completely random..' 'I knows, but ye sees, I wanna make it up to ye by partyin' with ye, and helpin' ye.' '...Why do you talk like that?' 'Huh? Oh, that, it's me inner child talkin'.' '..O..kay.. I guess we could travel together..' 'Yay!', The Novice cheered and threw his arms up in the air.  
'What're ye gonna be?' 'A.. Swordsman I guess.' 'Oooo, goodie! Guess what I'm gonna be?' At this point Takeshi let out a long sigh. 'Ooo, a toughie. Lemme guess. A Thief?' You could smell the sarcasm in the air. 'Wow, ye must be a psychic or somethins'.' 'You're faking it.' 'Huh?' The Novice scratched his head in confusion. 'Your weird.. pirate accent thing.' 'Why do ye think that?' 'Well, before when you stole from me, you didn't talk like that.'  
'Well, ye sees, I'm not fakin' this. I faked that one befores.' 'I.. see.. Well, what's your name?' 'Kaze!' 'Okay, Kaze.. My name's-' Takeshi started to debate in his head whether he should tell his real name, or his alias on RO. _Well... I might as well go with 'Takeshi' right? I've already used it... _'Soooo? What's yer name stranger?' 'Oh!' Takeshi snapped back into reality, 'My name's Takeshi.'  
'Hiya Takeshi-kuuuun.' _What's up with this world and reminded me of anime..?_ 'Um.. yeah. Shouldn't we head to an Inn or something? It's getting pretty dark, and I wouldn't mind a bite to eat..' 'Ooo, ooo, wait! I wanna show you somethin'.' Kaze got up and walked towards a Poring, motioning for Takeshi to come too. 'C'mooooon', Kaze whined. 'I'm coming..' Takeshi got up and walked towards Kaze, curious as to see what he wants to show him. 'Look, look.' His hand snapped out towards the Poring in a swift motion. Takeshi tilted his head to the side, wondering what was in Kaze's hand, and wondering what he had just done. Kaze had a big grin on his face, from what Takeshi could make out in the dark, and opened his fist. Inside it was an Unripe Apple.  
'! Wow, that was your stealing in action, huh?' 'Yeah, yeah! I'm reals good at Stealin's stuffs.' 'Should we get going to the Prontera Inn?' 'Sure, sure! Ye'know where it is right?' 'Yep.' And so, they began their walk to Prontera, with Takeshi leading, and Kaze happily skipping behind him.  
  
They had finally made it to the busy, capital of Midgard, Prontera. 'Wooooow, there's so many people! And they have so much.. stuffs..!' 'Oi, oi,oi! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..' 'Huh? O' course not Takeshi-kun, I be good for tonight.' Takeshi sighed. _Tonight? What about tomorrow?  
_'I need to sell some stuff, I don't really have any zeny to buy rooms for tonight.. Maybe you should try selling that apple, we might be able to get some cash from it..' 'Aye Takeshi-kun!' And so, Takeshi walked towards the center of the city where all the shops were located, while Kaze ran around advertising the Unripe Apple, and it's 'magical ability to breed one million Poring.  
'Hmmm.. I know the Tool shop is around here somewhere.' Takeshi was tossing a jellopy up and down while looking around Prontera. He finally noticed a bunch of Merchants selling Potions in front of a shop. 'Ah! I bet that's the Tool Shop!' He ran towards the Tool Shop, and shoved past all the Merchants, and walked into the store. He looked around and saw the girl running the Tool Shop. 'Hi, um, miss, could I, er.. sell you these items?' He wasn't sure how to sell NPC items in real life, considering that all he had to do before was click buttons.  
She smiled and nodded. 'Sure, what would you like to sell?' He placed his bag of monster loot on the table. 'Just some Jellopies and things..' 'Sure, just let me figure the math out...' Takeshi nodded. 'And it all comes down to 1,000 zeny.' The Tool Dealer placed a bag of zeny on the counter. Takeshi grabbed the zeny and stashed it into this bag. 'Thanks much miss.' He waved and walked out of the store.  
'Hmm.. where were we s'pose to meet again..?' There was a long pause as Takeshi added it up all in his head. He slapped his forehead, 'CRAP! I forgot to set up a meeting place! Dammit!' Several people looked at him funny as he swore out loud. 'Eheh... Sorry, carry on?' He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and started walking back to the entrance of Prontera.  
'Mmm.. dammit, dammit, dammit!' Takeshi swore silently. _Maybe I should call Kaze, he might come._ 'KAZEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU COME TO THE ENTRANCE OF PRONTERA!?' The only thing that made it's way to Takeshi was more strange looks. 'Ahaha..' He laughed nervously and walked away from all the looks. 'Maybe Kaze went back to the hotel? Yeah, that's it.' He started walking to the hotel, which in the game was also the PvP building. _Why would a hotel be a PvP building?_ He chuckled at the thought of unconcious people in front of a hotel. But, surprise, surprise. 'Oh. My. God.' There was a line of passed out Knights, Priests, Hunters, almost every class in front of the hotel. 'Geez...' He pushed the door open, and asked the person at the desk if there was a blonde hair boy staying here. The clerk shook his head. 'I see... Well, could I have a room with two beds..?' The clerk nodded, and Takeshi placed a bag of zeny on the table. The clerk pointed up at the stairs and gave directions to their room, Takeshi nodded, and made his way up the stairs.  
He placed his bag at the bottom of the bed and plopped down on the bed. _Last time I was in a bed, it was back at home.._ He turned onto his side, and passed out for a little bit.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaze was happily walking around Prontera tossing a huge bag of zeny up and down. 'Suckeeers!', he sang. 'Hm, I wonder where Takeshi-kun is? ...Ahhhhh!! I'm lost! Takeshi-kun didn't tell me where to meet hiiiim!' He sat down where he was, and thought about it a little and whimpered like a lost child. And he, like Takeshi, got many, many strange looks, but Kaze beat him in the category for, 'Most Amount of Strange Looks in Less then 5 seconds'  
And as Kaze was was figuring out the situation he was in, a huge figure towered over him.  
  
((SUSPENSE! XD Review pleeeeaase. :D And if you noticed the part where Kaze was talking about the Thief guild, and stuff, and how the Thief guild people talked like Kaze, they don't. It's just that, Kaze was talking and all, and.. yeah. XD;)) 


	3. Chapter Three: The Warning

((I don't own ROOOOOO, GRAVITY DOES, YO.))  
  
Kaze turned around and saw a Merchant approaching him. 'H-help me...', the Merchant whispered, and collasped on Kaze. 'W-what? What's wrong with ye?'  
He swallowed hard as he noticed the Merchant's back was dripping with something red. _Blood...!_ 'H-hey, what happened?' But his question was answered when he found out the figure's shadow he saw wasn't the Merchant's.  
His eyes widened as he saw the hordes of Whispers floating around a huge white figure riding a horse made up of purple fire. 'AHHHHH!' He tossed the Merchant's body off of him and started running away from Lord of Death.  
But Kaze couldn't out run the giant undead Knight, Lord of Death quickly caught up to Kaze. He looked behind him, tripped over his feet, and swore. 'Kiiiiill... diiiiie..', Lord of Death droned. Kaze froze in fear. _This is it.. I'm dead.  
_As he closed his eyes, awaiting his death, he heard, 'Kyrie Eleison!', and quickly opened his eyes. He saw Lord of Death strike down on him with his giant lance, but as it was about to hit him, he saw a barrier appear that bounced the lance back. Kaze sighed in relief.  
_I'm still alive..._ Someone quickly picked up Kaze and dashed over to the side and placed him down, it was an Assassin. The Assassin had hair like Kaze except it was lime green colored. The Assassin chuckled, 'Heh, kid, you should thank him later.' He pointed a thumb back at a group of adventurers.  
A Priest, Wizard, and Knight. The Priest was buffing the the Wizard, and was wearing a Spiky Headband, with yellow hair that was covering the right side of his face. The Knight was on his PecoPeco charging towards the other much larger Knight. He had silver spiky hair that defied gravity. Equipped on him was the usual Helm, Fin Helm, Iron Cain combo.  
And lastly, the Wizard. He had neatly combed red hair with the exception of some messy hair at the front, he was wearing a Mage Hat and was casting various bolt spells, but to no avail. 'Geez.. That Lord of Death caused a lot of trouble.. Still is.'  
'Huh?' Kaze turned to the Assassin. 'Oh, yeah.. he's 'causing.. a lot of trouble..' He looked around, and noticed the total destruction around him. _Can one monster do this much...?_ There were people panicking, buildings on fire, and the only people with enough courage to stand up to the monster were doing no damage to him.  
The Knight would attack, only to be parried back with Lord of Death's lance. The Wizard would cast, only to attack the Whisper shield Death had set up. And the Priest he might've been able to do something, but he was too busy supporting his party. Kaze turned to the Assassin, about to ask if he should help them but he had already dashed off.  
The Assassin would nimbly dodge the monster, only to be mobbed by his Whispers. _Why doesn't anyone else help them...?  
_  
Takeshi awoke to screams, and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, 'What's going on...?' He walked to a window and looked outside, his eyes widened as he saw what was happening. 'What the...' He grabbed his bag and sword and ran downstairs and outside. Everyone was running around, panicked, screaming. There was fire, and Whisper monsters everywhere.  
He tried to get someone's attention and ask them what was going on. 'Hey-! You-! Arrgh! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?' He seemed to have gotten someone's attention with his question, because a Merchant with a wooden cart behind him walked up to Takeshi and pointed at the West Exit. 'The monsters are attacking us from the West Exit as a warning!' 'As a warning...?' But the Merchant had already run off.  
_West exit huh?_ And so, Takeshi ran towards the exit where all the commotion started.  
  
Kaze watched helplessly as the party of 2nd Classers continued to fight the monster to no avail. He would get help if anyone would listen. But everyone was panicked. It was a neverending cycle! Priest supported, Knight attacked, Wizard attacked, Assassin attacked, dodged and got hit.  
'HEY!' He turned around to the source of the yell, as did the 2nd Classers and Lord of Death did. 'Takeshi-kun!' Takeshi ran over to Kaze. 'What's going on here!?' 'Well...' 'Oi! Novice! Don't distract and then kill us, alright!?' Takeshi snapped at this comment.  
'What the hell do you mean distract and kill you!?' He ran over to the monster and 2nd Classers, and pointed at the 2nd classers. 'Are you guys a party!? 'Cause you sure don't act it. The way you're fighting pisses me off!' Takeshi's comments surprised the 2nd classers and LoD. 'I can't show you how it's done, but I can sure tell you!'  
Death got impatient with this squishy Novice's comments and swung his lance at him. 'Crap.. you stupid Novice! Kyrie Eleison!' A barrier formed around Takeshi and bounced back LoD's lance. Takeshi ignored the Priest's comments and gave the party instructions. 'Oi! You! Knight! Get in there!' 'W-what?' 'Distract the friggin' monster, that's what!' The Knight nodded slowly.  
'Uh.. right..' The Knight felt stranged being guided by a Novice. 'Yaaaaaah!' He ran into the monster and guided his Peco around his attacks. 'You're his party right? You're not even helping him! Oi, Wizard, know hm.. Meteor Storm?' The Wizard figured it out quick. 'Right on it!' He closed his eyes to focus and got his hands into a casting position.  
'Hey, Assassin, think you can help the Knight on the tanking?' The Assassin dashed towards the LoD to help with the tanking and attacking the monsters melee-styled. 'You got Magnus Exorcismus?' 'W-what?' 'Mag. Nus. Ex. Or. Cis. Mus.' 'Oh.. yeah.. But.. it takes a long time to cast..' 'Then you'd better get on it not, eh?' 'Mmm..' The Priest looked at the Novice strangely, but obeyed Takeshi's directions.  
Kaze watched from the sidelines curious as to how Takeshi knew so much. He was paying close attention to the fight and noticed that they weren't attacking together, they were always attacking the LoD by themselves with the Priest to support them. _Takeshi-kun figured it out so fasts.._ And then the light show began. 'Meteor Storm!!' 'Magnus Exorcismus'  
Several meteors came falling from the sky onto the monster and his mob, and a bright holy white light came up from beneath the monster. 'Agggggggh! This.. was.. only.. a.. warning..!' And the Lord of Death came crashing down, as the Whisper vaporized.  
  
The party of second classers collapsed on the ground exhausted. Takeshi grinned, 'Haha! You did it! But y'know.. if you worked together, you wouldn't be so tired, and it wouldn't have lasted so long..' Four Apples came flying towards Takeshi's head. Bop, bop, bop, bop. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow..!' They laughed at Takeshi. 'Heh, don't get so cocky Novice!' The Knight said and pointed a sword at him. 'But, eh..'  
He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Thanks.' The Wizard laughed, 'Heh, yeah! Where'd you learn your tactics kid?' 'Ah..' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what do I say!?_ 'Um, ah...' 'Well?', the party replied in unison. 'Um.. aha.. I studied a lot.. and.. er.. observed?' _I need to remember to slap myself later._ 'Hah! Is that so? Maybe you should become a Wizard, you certainly have the brains for one, eh?'  
'Eheh.. I'm gonna become a Knight..' 'Aww, that's too bad!' 'Oi, what do you mean, 'that's too bad!'? Being a Knight is perfectly fine!', the Knight replied to the Wizard's statement, and so the party of seconds classers fought about which 2nd class was superior. 'Eheheheh...' Takeshi rubbed the back of his head and laugh nervously.  
'Hey, hey! Takeshi-kun!' 'Huh?' Takeshi turned around to face Kaze. 'Ye didn't really study and stuffs to become all smarts about fightin' right?' 'Maybe.' 'Awww.. Well, what do we do now?' _Oh! That reminds me._ 'The warning.' 'Warning? Oh! Ye means what that monster said when he wents poof?' 'Er.. yeah..' Takeshi walked over and tapped the Wizard by the shoulder. 'Eh?'  
'Oi, Mr. Wizard, what warning?' 'Y'mean what that Lord of Death said? Y'dunno, huh?' 'No.. tell me, what is it?' 'Well, a few weeks ago, maybe around the start of the month? Well, anyway, we got a letter. From Glast Heim.' 'Glast Heims, huh?, Kaze piped in. 'Er.. yeah, from Glast Heim, well, anyway, it was all talking about how they're gonna attack us.' 'A-attacks us?', Kaze said nervously. _If that was only a warning.. Wouldn't a whole bunches more come? And all those peoples ran away..  
_'We're gonna be facin' a lot of deaths in a few days.. we don't know when they're coming.' 'Grrr... What's gonna happens to Midgard!?' Takeshi looked at Kaze, surprised. 'Kaze..?' 'All those peoples ran away! Ye barely survived! Wasn't that only a warning!? There'd be hordes of Boss monsters like Lord of Death next time!!' Kaze was gasping for air after he had finished his rant. The Wizard sighed and scratched his head.  
'That's the way people are these days. They all want to be adventurers, but what happens when they're needed most? Running away, that's what.' 'Why not stop them at the root then!?' The Wizard looked at Kaze with a raised eyebrow. 'Stop them at the root? What do you mean Novice?' 'They're from Glast Heims, ne!? Get 'em while they're still there!' 'Hmm.. That's not a bad idea. Oi, guys, you in for his idea?'  
'Yeah, why not? By the way, my name's Kyo.', said the Knight. 'I'm with Kyo, Kaiza's the name.', the Assassin replied. The Priest sighed and shrugged, 'Guess this is what God intended, Gene's my name.' 'Oh! Thanks for the support!' 'Yeah, yeah!' 'Heh, no problem.' The Wizard grinned, 'Guess we're headng to Glast Heim, name's Heil.. Ah, wait, wait, wait.' Kaze was about to cheer, but stopped, 'Huh? What is its?' 'You're only Novices.'  
'Yeah, so what?', Takeshi questioned. 'If you want to come.. you should at least get to your first class and learn something useful.' 'Hey-!' 'Nay, Takeshi-kun, he's right, sees, we're just Novices. We won't survive a second in Glast Heims.' 'But..' 'We'll give you a week, meet us in Glast Heim in a week.' 'W-wait!' Takeshi wanted to ask the Wizard something, but it was too late. Gene had already opened up a warp portal, Kyo, and Kaiza had already walked in.  
'Oiiii, Heil, hurry up!' 'Yeah, yeah. Wait a second.' The Priest shrugged and sighed, 'Why'd I party with such stubborn people...', and with that he walked into the portal. Heil grinned at Gene's comment, and then faced Kaze and Takeshi. 'One week, no more, no less. Seven days-' Takeshi had a big grin on his face and started chuckling when the Wizard said, 'Seven days'. Heil looked at him funny. 'Eheh.. nothing..' '..Right.. A week from now, 'kay? Make sure you get stronger, don't slack off now. See ya.'  
And with that, he walked into the portal, and the portal disappeared.  
  
The sun had started to rise, and it was already morning. Kaze yawned. 'Man.. I'm so tireds..' 'Eheh.. yeah, you'd better get some sleep.' 'What about you?' 'Uhhhh.. I'll be right with you..' ''kay. But be sure to hurry up, 'kay Takeshi-kun?' 'Yeah, yeah..' And Kaze started to head towards the Prontera Inn. Takeshi thought back to all that happened in that one night, and what Kaze said. '..He's right... That was only one LoD..'  
But he grinned. 'Imagine what'll it be like with a whole mob of 'em! I've seen it in the game.. but, man! Imagine in it real life!' And so, he ran after Kaze thinking about the trip to Glast Heim.  
  
((Er.. yeah, review please. :D;; And if you see anything that you think might be a mistake, just put it in your review or something please. :D And yes! Zazie did help me with this. XD;)) 


	4. Chapter Four: Slaughter and a Sword go h...

((I don't own RO, Gravity does! And I think I should clear this up: I r not teh Takeshi. Takeshi and Kaze are just name's I pulled out of my head. Annnnd I'mma fix the way they talk, 'cause like, people want it that way. XD; ))  
  
'Can't we fight anything stronger?' Takeshi picked up a jellopy from a dead Poring and put it in his bag. 'We _do_ have to get stronger in a week, and we're not gonna do that by fighting Porings.'  
'What do ye think we shoulds fight?' Kaze looked around for some easy targets, like a Pupa.  
'Hmmm..' Takeshi climbed up on to a hill and looked around, he noticed something green hopping up and down. 'Aha! How 'bout some Rockers? They're definitely gonna do more for us then some stupid Porings.'  
'But don't ye thinks they're a wee bit too strong? They're giant buggies ye'knows.'  
'If they're too strong, then that's good! If we fight things stronger then us, then it should make us stronger. Get it?' He jumped off the hill, and bent his knees to soften the landing.  
Kaze nodded. 'Aye, I thinks so.'  
'Good.' Takeshi twirled his sword around. 'A few Rockers and we should be able to take our tests to become a Swordsman and a Thief!' He dashed towards the Rocker.  
'H-hey! Wait up!' Kaze ran after him with a Main Gauche in his right hand.  
'Take this! Yah!' He swung his Sword at the Rocker, only to hear a dull bang sound. The Rocker turned around at Takeshi, very angry. 'Eheh...'  
'Hey, hey, Takeshi-kun, did ye beat the-' Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something run past him, two somethings.  
'RUUUN!', he yelled while running past Kaze. _Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Considering I only have this stupid basic sword._ 'T-takeshi-kuuun-!' Kaze sighed. _I should help Takeshi-kun.._ He pulled back his right arm, aimed, and threw the Main Gauche. The weapon hit it's mark, the Rocker's head. 'Bingo!'  
The Rocker fell forward, landing on Takeshi. 'Oof!' He turned his head around to face the Rocker and cringed. _Giant grasshoppers aren't pretty jumbo sized._ He shoved the dead bug's body off himself and sat up.  
Kaze ran towards Takeshi, ''ey, 'ey! Are ye okay?' He sat down in front of him.  
'Yeah, yeah..'  
'I told ye that wasn't a good idea, these buggies are scary.' He grabbed the Rocker's body and pulled his knife out of it's head.  
'Well, it seemed like a good idea when they still looked harmless... I need a new sword!' Takeshi looked at his sword, with a dull edge. _It looks like a plaything._ 'Huh?' Kaze tilted his head at him, 'A new swords? For the fightin'?' He tossed a bag of zeny at Takeshi, 'Knock yeself out, I gots lotsa zeny from sellin' that apple.'  
He held the big bag of zeny with both hands, 'How did you make so much zeny anyway?'  
'Heh heh..' He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Let's jest say I found a reallys unexperienced Merchant.', he grinned.  
'Unh..' _I can't believe he scammed!_ Yet the thought of this made Takeshi smile. 'Haha, well, I'd better get that Sword. Be right back!' He got up and started running towards Izlude.  
'Okay!', he called out to Takeshi. 'I wonder what I should do while Takeshi-kun's gone?' He looked at the field of jumping Rockers, and then at his Main Gauche. A plan had formed in his head, and he smiled.  
  
'Hmmm...' Takeshi had made it to Izlude, and looked around. He didn't get a clear look of the city when he was here the first time. He was too freaked out. 'I know the weapon shop is around here somewhere..' He walked past all the people at the entrance, and was at the center of the town.  
He looked around some more and noticed the weapon and armor shop, 'Aha!' He ran towards the shop and pushed open the door. 'Let's see.. A good Novice sword would be the Blade..' Takeshi walked up to the weapon dealer. ''Scuse me, could I have a Blade please?' He placed a bag of zeny down on the table.  
The weapon dealer nodded, and they completed the trade. 'That's a really, really good sword for Novices!'  
Takeshi nodded, 'Thanks!' And so he made his way back to Kaze.  
  
Kaze pulled back his right arm with the Main Gauche in it, aimed, and threw it at the Rocker's head. 'Bingo!'  
Takeshi had made it back, and noticed what Kaze was doing. 'What're you doing!?'  
'I'm killin' the buggies.'  
'By throwing a dagger through their head!?'  
'Aye, is that bad?' He walked over and pulled his weapon out of the poor monsters head.  
'It's kinda sadist..'  
'Hmm, I don't know big words like that.' Kaze continued his killing routine for Rockers.  
Takeshi sighed, 'Well, I got the sword.'  
'Oooo, neats! Try it out on one of them buggies.' He pointed at a whole bunch of Rockers close together.  
'Heh heh, alright!' Takeshi held the sword with two hands and dashed towards a Rocker. 'Raaah!' He slammed the Blade into the Rocker piercing through it's exoskeleton, so that his sword was sticking out of it's back. 'Haha! Yes!' He felt some remorse for killing a passive monster though. _But I need to get stronger!_ And so, Takeshi and Kaze continued their afternoon full of Rocker slaughter.  
  
The sun started setting, and the sky was orange. Takeshi and Kaze were lying down on the field with their legs and feet spread out. 'Haha! I bet we're strong enough for the tests now!', Takeshi said.  
'Yeah, yeah!' What is the Thief test anyways Takeshi-kun?'  
'Hmmm, mushroom gathering.'  
'M-mushroom gathering!? What kinda Thief test is that?' Kaze was disappointed.  
'Mushroom gathering from a guy's farm that you're not suppose to be on, soooo, technically, you're stealing.'  
'Ooo, that's better! Stealin's what I'm good at!' He sat up. 'Let's go to Morroc now!'  
'But, we're like, right next to Izlude..'  
'Awww, okay. But tomorrow, right?'  
'Yeah, it's getting late anyway, we should stay at the Inn again.'  
'Okay! Race ye!!' Kaze got up to his feet and sprinted towards Prontera.  
'Hey!!' Takeshi quickly got up to his feet and chased after Kaze.  
  
((YAY FOR OUR SADIST HEROES! WHAT WILL THEY KILL NEXT? PERHAPS.. MORE ROCKERS? ONOEZ, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF MY.. FANFIC.. -cough-line-cough-. :D Review please! And if you see a mistake, tell meeeee.)) 


	5. Chapter Five: Walk the planks!

((I don't own RO, Gravity does))  
  
Takeshi swallowed hard, he was standing in front of the Swordsman that teleported you into the Swordsman test. _This is it.._ Kaze cheered him on, 'Ye can do it Takeshi-kun!' And gave him the thumbs up sign.  
He turned around and gave Kaze the thumbs up sign back, 'Uh.. yeah..' He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
The Swordsman yawned, 'You ready kid? You know what the test is right?'  
'Well, uh.. could you tell me?' Takeshi already knew what the test was, _But they don't really force you to walk on planks.. right?_ 'Yeah, yeah, sure. Just get to the end of the field without falling through the holes, if you do, find your way back up, you got 10 minutes to do all this.'  
_Aww, crap.._ 'Oh.. okay, I'm ready.' As he was being teleported to the test he could hear Kaze cheering him on.  
  
He had his eyes closed tightly, and when he knew he was in the test, he opened them. It was just like he had known it to be like. 'The first test is pretty simple..'  
He made his way around the holes, went up the steps, and went around more holes. And finally, Takeshi had made it to the warp portal to the second test, the one he had been dreading.  
'Oh crap, oh, crap, oh crap.' He squeezed his eyes shut and ran into the portal. After a few more seconds of standing there, he finally opened his eyes, and swallowed hard after what he had seen.  
'DAMMIT!' There were two planks, about the width of Takeshi's left foot to his right foot, and that was all there was to this field, if you don't count the pit that you have about a 90 chance of slipping into. A pit with Fabre doom. 'Arrrgh..' He slowly approached the planks and moved about an inch each second.  
But his clumsy walking and hesitation with each step caused him to do what he feared most. Slip. It had happened so fast, he just felt the plank beneath him disappear. 'SHIT!' He tried to grab the plank with his hand, but it was too late.  
'Waaaaaaaaaah!' He fell with a thud and laid there for a few minutes. 'Unnngh...' Takeshi slowly got up and rubbed his head. 'Yow! That hurt...' He looked around and realized the situation he was in, 'Crap! I need to find my way back up!'  
He ran around the field looking for the portal back to the test, but he had to stop every second to swipe at a Fabre. 'GAH! GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES!' He ran, stepping on every Fabre that got in his way, and finally he found the portal.  
Takeshi was no longer hesitant, he was too focused on passing the Swordsman test that all he was thinking was, 'RUN!', and so, he ran across the planks. He was panting for air when he looked back and noticed that he had made it across the planks. 'Yes! Two down, one more to go!'  
He entered the portal, confident with his eyes opened and not squeezed shut. He sprinted towards the end and skidded to a stop. 'Crap.. I can't see where the ground is!' It looked like there was a dark gap between Takeshi and the portal. Takeshi picked up a rock and threw it towards the gap.  
He heard the rock hit something and went towards the noise, slowly, he felt around with his foot to see where the ground was. After what felt like forever, he had finally made it across. He could feel the excitement welling up inside of him and ran towards the portal. There was an announcement that Takeshi had passed the test.  
A Swordsman congratulated him, and pointed him to a portal back to the guild, he had warped back to a glomp from Kaze.  
'Congratulations Takeshi-kun!'  
'Heh, thanks!' He pulled himself out of Kaze's hug and stood up.  
The head of the Swordsman guild congratulated him and gave him the Swordsman uniform. 'Congratulations kid, you were interesting in that test.'  
'Eh? How would you know?' Takeshi took the uniform with both of his hands.  
'Heh.. we got cameras set up in there.', the Swordsman laughed.  
_Uh-oh..._ 'Your.. cameras wouldn't happen record noise do they?' He remembered his frustration in the test and his cursing towards the Fabres.  
'Hahahaha.. Yeah, we sure do, but don't worry about it.' He patted Takeshi on the back, hard.  
'Oof..'  
  
Kaze and Takeshi were sitting out in front of Prontera, Takeshi still in his Novice uniform. 'Hey, hey, Takeshi-kun, ready to go to Morroc?'  
'Yeah, yeah, are we gonna warp, or should we walk?' He stashed his Swordsman uniform in his bag.  
'Let's warp! I wanna gets to Morroc as soon as possible!' Kaze waved his hands excitedly.  
'Alright, let's ask a Kafra Employee for a warp.' Takeshi got up and dusted his pants off.  
'Yay! Hey, hey, Takeshi-kun, how come ye're not wearing your Swordsman uniform?' He got up and followed Takeshi to Prontera.  
'I'm gonna help you in your test.'  
'Huh? How?' He tilted his head to the side, curious.  
'I'll just pose as a Novice wanting to be a Thief of course, haha.'  
'That means we're gonna gets mushrooms faster, ne?'  
'Yep.' Takeshi handed a bag of zeny to the Kafra Employee and asked for a warp to Morroc for two.  
  
After a few seconds, they were in Morroc. The desert town was crammed full of people chatting, bartering, which only made the town hotter, and more uncomfortable. But this didn't seem to bother our protagonists. 'Yay! We're in Morroc! Let's goooo!' And so, Takeshi and Kaze went onward to the Thief guild.  
  
((Whomagad, YAY. Will Takeshi's plan work? :OO Find out in the next chappie! Review please. :3)) 


	6. Chapter Six: OMFG, MUSHROOMS!

((I don't own RO.. and YAY, I'M FINALLY UPDATING. Blame school. And.. RO. D:)) 

Takeshi and Kaze were inside the Thief guild listening to the Thief drone on about what the test was and what they were to do. Kaze was nodding energetically while Takeshi was shaking somewhat, afraid they'd be caught.  
_Oh God, what if they find out?_ He was twitching abnormally, and was holding onto his blade tightly. The Thief eyed him strangely. 'Oi, kid.'  
Takeshi stiffened and gasped a bit as the Thief called him, he almost threw the blade at him. 'Huh? What? I'm not plotting anything I swear, why'd you call me!?'  
He stared at Takeshi blankly and at the blade that almost impaled him, 'Eh.. I just wanted to wish you good luck and not to be so nervous, it's an easy test kid.'  
'Um, ah, yeah, yes sir!' He saluted the Thief with his blade hand, which passed his face, barely cutting him.  
'Urk...' The Thief leaned back some, and was sweating a bit. 'C'mon Takeshi-kuuun!' Kaze ran for the door, grabbing Takeshi as he passed him. 'Waaaugh!' They disappeared with their voices slowly fading.  
'Hmmmm..' There was a female Thief leaning on the counter, 'What d'you think?'  
The male Thief scratched his head, 'He's gotten stronger, yeah..' He waved his hand, 'But that's not the only thing you need to be a successful Adventurer.' He sat down in his chair and leaned back, 'His friend sure was weird, yeah? What kinda Thief uses Swords...?'

Kaze and Takeshi had just made it out of the pyramids into the bright, hot desert field. 'I wonders where that guy is?' Kaze put his hand on his forehead to shade his face from the sun, and looked around.  
Takeshi casually walked past him with his hands behind his head, 'Follow me, follow me.'  
'Henh? Okay.' And with that, he ran after Kaze.  
They walked past an oasis, which Takeshi nodded at when he saw it. _Good, we're going the right way..._ Soon after they had spotted a person wearing a white coat with messy yellow hair sticking in different directions.  
'Hey, hey! I bet that's 'im!' Kaze ran towards him excitedly.  
'Eh, oi, wait up!' And Takeshi chased after him.  
The man in the white coat and yellow hair was sweating heavily, 'Geez.. Why do they make me do this?' He sighed, but soon heard voices approaching him, 'Eh? More Thief wannabes?'  
'Hey, Mister, the Thieves at the guild told me to find somebody, you're him, ne?'  
The man wiped some sweat off his forehead, 'Yeah, just call me Mr. Irrelevant. You know what to do?'  
Kaze nodded excitedly while Takeshi came behind him dragging his feet, panting.  
'Eh? You with him?'  
Takeshi looked at the man and nodded, 'Yeah..'  
'Well, look more energetic kid!' He slapped Takeshi on the back hard, straightening his back, Takeshi winced. He pointed to the cave entrance, 'The mushrooms are over there, careful though, the monsters in there are spunky.'  
'Ow, yeah, yeah..' Takeshi rubbed his back, and started walking slowly towards the cave.  
'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, hurry, hurry, hurry!' Kaze ran past him, once again grabbing his hand, dragging him along.  
'Wah!'

The cave was dark with barely any light except for the sunlight shining from outside. There were lots of mushrooms and squeaks, buzzes, and squishing noises were echoing throughout the cave.  
'Woooow, lookit all the mushrooms! There're a lot, ne?'  
'Yeah, but we gotta look carefully, just 'cause there's a lot doesn't mean they're the right ones.' He crouched down to look at a mushroom and check if it was the right one before slicing it out of the ground and stuffing it into his bag.  
Kaze whined, 'Waaah, this is gonna take all day!' He quickly grabbed every mushroom he saw, stuffing everyone into his bag. 'This is faster! Hurry, hurry, grab, grab, grab!'  
He sighed, 'Ah.. why the hell not?' He followed Kaze's example and quickly cut and stuffed every mushroom he saw into his bag.

Soon their bags were filled to the brim with mushrooms. Kaze cheered, 'Hurray! I'mma pass this test for sure, ne?'  
Takeshi nodded, 'Yeah, even if half of these aren't even the right ones.'  
They started to walk out of the cave when they noticed another Novice in the cave with them. They quickly dived into a nearby bush by impulse.  
'Hey, I bet he's taking the test too..' Takeshi looked at the Novice, he had messy hair somewhat like Takeshi's, except yellow.  
'Woooow, lookit all his mushrooms!' Kaze got up into a crouching position.  
'Hey..! What're you gonna do...?'  
'Steal 'is mushrooms 'o course!' He got up and quickly dashed behind the other Novice before Takeshi could protest. But just as he reached into the person's bag, the Novice quickly turned around throwing a dagger aimed for Kaze's head. If he hadn't tilted his head to the side...

'KAZE!' Takeshi got up and ran towards them with his blade in his hand.  
'Hmph, what the hell do you think you're doing?!' The stranger pointed a spare dagger he had at Kaze who was sitting on the ground with a sharp, pointy dagger in his face.  
'Oi! Get your damn dagger outta his face!' He held the blade with both of his hands, charging towards the Novice. 'Raaaah!' He sliced down, but the person nimbly dodged to the side. The person tightened their grip on the dagger and aimed a slash towards Takeshi's unguarded back. _Crap!!_ He flipped onto his back and used his blade as a guard, pushing the blade up with his freehand.  
'Kaze! Get to the Thief guild now!' He finally found some strength to push the person back and get free. 'Raaaar! BASH!!' His sword shined and he jumped up and cut down on the Novice. The Novice quickly and strongly flicked his arm out and blocked the attack with his dagger.  
'Heh.. a Bash attack? You're not a Novice are you?'  
'And what if I'm not?' Takeshi gripped his sword tightly, panting. _Fighting another person in real life is harder then it is in-game.. But I guess everything is harder in real life, huh?  
_'Makes thing interesting, you're slick kid. I figured out your plan, it's nice you want to help your friend...!' He threw the dagger he had, which Takeshi barely dodged, and quickly drew another dagger from his bag. He swiftly dashed towards Takeshi's open side..

Kaze was running towards the pyramids, 'I've gotta help Takeshi-kun!' He ran through the entrance of the pyramids, and into the Thieves' Guild. He ran into the Thief Test room and slammed down his bag of mushrooms. 'I want to be a Thief now!!'

((Oooo, suspense. :D Review please! :3))


	7. Chapter Seven: You're crazy dammit

((I don't own RO.. and I never will. ...TT)) 

Takeshi had barely dodged that last dagger when he noticed something moving to his side. _Huh...? ...!_ 'Oh, shit!' He hopped backwards to avoid the attack from the other Novice, but got cut and was slightly bleeding. He stumbled in the bush and rolled out of it into a stream with the cave wall stopping him. 'Oof!'  
_Hmph.. I almost got him. _He turned to Takeshi and grinned. 'You're not half bad.' He shrugged, 'Too bad though, it's gonna be a waste if you're not alive.' He started to slowly approach Takeshi.  
_God.. this guy's psycho! He wants me dead for a few mushrooms that I didn't even get!?_ He could feel himself shaking from fear. _I don't want to die now...!_ He stumbled onto his feet painfully, tightened his grip on his Blade, and charged ahead. 'Raaaaargh!'  
'Hm? ...!' The Novice nimbly hopped side to side and dodged all of Takeshi's blows. 'You're weak, and only getting weaker.' He quickly grabbed Takeshi's neck and held it tightly, making it harder for Takeshi to breathe. He kneed him in the stomach and threw him a few feet. 'Now where were we again? Oh yes. I remember now.' And approached Takeshi as slowly as ever again, as if he had all the time in the world to kill Takeshi.  
Takeshi was on the ground coughing and gasping for air. _He's crazy.. He's crazy.. He's going to kill me!_ He painfully sat up and saw the crazy Novice approaching him ever so slowly. He tried to tighten his grip on his weapon, but he didn't feel anything in his fist. _My sword.. my sword..! Where's my sword!?_ He frantically looked around and saw his sword laying on the ground a foot or so away from him. '...!' Takeshi scrambled for his sword, barely tripping.  
'Heehee.. scared like a mouse.' He put the knife that cut Takeshi to his mouth and licked the bloodied edge.  
Takeshi gulped hard and reached for his sword with a tight hold on it. He turned to the side and saw the Novice approaching him.. and getting closer. 'MAGNUM..' He turned around so that he was facing the Novice and stuck his sword into the ground. '...BREAK!!'  
The Novice had his eyes wide from surprise, _No..!_, and was sent sprawling several feet from the explosion. The explosion caused dust to float around in the room, and the Novice laid in the dust using it as a cloak.. Before he could hear rapid foot steps coming.  
'Raaaaargh!' As Takeshi ran past the Novice, he scooped down his hand and grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall.  
'Heh.. Heeheeheehee.. You're good when you're _scared_,' he sneered.  
'SHUT UP!' Takeshi tightened his grip on the Novice's neck so he could speak no more, and to the point where he was struggling for air.  
'Wha..t're you.. going to.. do.. now? Kill.. me? Hee.. Kill.. when.. you're mad.. we're.. not.. so.. different..' The Novice continued with his taunts towards Takeshi.  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' He was angry and annoyed with the Novice's taunts, and let go of his neck dropping him to the ground. He quickly grabbed the handle of the Blade with both hands and held it above the Novice's head. 'BASH!!' The sword started to shine and Takeshi was about to strike down on the Novice.  
'Ye might hurt someone if ye do that.' Kaze was behind Takeshi and holding his arms from striking down with the sword.  
'Huh..?' He dropped his sword and turned around to face a Kaze clothed in the Thief uniform. 'Heh heh..' He grinned and gave Takeshi a 'V for Victory' hand sign.  
'Ah.. um.. congrats..! But..' Takeshi turned around to an empty wall. 'Where'd that psycho go!?' He quickly scanned each wall and noticed a moving shadow. 'You're not going to get away...!' He charged towards him and tackled him with his side.  
'Oof!' The Novice fell to his knees, but Takeshi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so that they were face to face. 'Heh.. what? Still scared? Angry? You still want to _kill_ me?'  
'Grrraaah! SHUT-' He pulled back his hand. '-UP!!' And punched the Novice in his stomach with all his might, and let go of him. He was gasping for air, tired from the battle he had.  
'Heh..' The Novice was on his knees, holding his stomach, wincing from pain. He was looking up at Takeshi with a grin.  
'What.. what're you smiling at?' Takeshi was looking down on him with angry, tired eyes.  
'You have questions.. don't you?'  
Kaze approached them and looked over Takeshi's shoulder. '...?'  
'Why'd you want to kill us over a few mushrooms we didn't even get?'  
'Heh.. heh heh heh.. because someone told me.'  
'Someone.. told you..?'  
'HEY! YOU! OVER THERE!' The man in the white coat outside the cave pointed at them.  
'Whoops, I guess I should've killed him too.' The Novice chuckled.  
_What the hell..?_ Takeshi shifted a scared look at the Novice.  
Mr. Irrelevant approached them with a hand over his stomach.  
_Huh...?_ Takeshi squinted a little to see what was wrong with him. _Red..? Oh god...!  
_There was a wound in his stomach and it was bleeding all over his arm, he was wincing slightly, and was breathing hard. 'You!' He pointed to the crazy Novice. 'You're coming with me to the Thief guild.. we'll figure out what to do with you over there.' He grabbed the Novice's shirt and crushed something in his hand that left purple dust on the floor, and disappeared.  
Takeshi and Kaze exchanged glances, and ran out of the cave and headed towards the Thief Guild.

They ran into the room, and the Novice was tied to a chair with Mr. Irrelevant standing over him. The male Thief was leaning back in a chair on the inside of the counter with the female Thief who was leaning on the counter.  
'Yeah, yeah.. He's probably gonna be sent to a jail or executed.' The male Thief waved his hand nonchalantly. 'Hm?'  
They all noticed Kaze and Takeshi standing by the doorway and turned to them.  
'Hey.. what's going on?' Takeshi pointed at the Novice while looking at them.  
'Oh. Him? He's been wanted for a while now.' He sat in his chair upright. 'Something about murdering people..' He shrugged.  
'Yeah, and now he forcefully tried to get in the Thief test, you guys were also fighting in the cave right?' Mr. Irrelevant looked at Kaze and then at Takeshi.  
'Huh..? Uh.. yeah...'  
'Yeah, he's not gonna have a bright future.'  
'Anyway, that aside, where're your mushrooms?' The female Thief asked Takeshi.  
'Uh.. ah..' _Oh, crap..._  
'Well?'  
Kaze put his hand on Takeshi's shoulder and grinned, 'He changed his mind!'  
'Eh? You changed.. your mind?' They all had a blank look on their faces.  
'Umm.. ah, yeah! I.. uh.. changed my mind, that's right.' He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
The Novice laughed at this, but said nothing.  
Kaze and Takeshi exchanged nervous glances at the laugh.  
The male Thief shrugged, 'Whatever floats your boat kid. You probably won't make it as a Thief anyway, what with the sword and all.' He pointed at the emptysheath by Takeshi's side. 'Might as well be a Swordsman.'  
'Ahahaha..!' Takeshi laughed nervously, 'Uh, yeah! A Swordsman, right. That's what I'm gonna be now.. yeah..'  
The female Thief gave him the thumbs-up sign, 'Good luck!'  
'Um, ah.. yeah, thanks!' He grabbed Kaze's arm and ran out of the room.  
The male Thief leaned back in his chair, 'I still think he's weird.'

Kaze and Takeshi were sitting in the shade of a house in Morroc. Takeshi was putting on his Swordsman uniform, and already had the shirt and pants on and was putting on the gloves and boots.  
'That was friggin' close...' Takeshi put on the last glove and stood up.  
'What do we do now?'  
'Hm.. we still have a few days left before we go to Glast Heim, we should train some more, and I know where we should go!'  
'Alrighty!'

((Yay! After a month of not updating. XD; Thanks for the reviews all, and, um I really did mean Romantic Gent. oo RG is the white hat with the brown belt buckle on it. The LoD sprite I based my description on was on ROEmpire.. so.. yeah. XD; I have no clue where they got it from.))


End file.
